A bogie for supporting a carbody of a railcar and allowing the railcar to run along a rail is provided under a floor of the carbody. In the bogie, axle boxes each configured to accommodate a bearing for supporting a wheelset are supported by axle box suspensions so as to be displaceable relative to a bogie frame in an upper/lower direction. For example, in PTL 1, the bogie frame includes a cross beam extending in a lateral direction and a pair of left and right side sills respectively extending from both end portions of the cross beam in a front/rear direction. The axle boxes accommodating the bearings for the axles are supported on the bogie frame by axle beam type axle box suspensions. According to the axle beam type axle box suspension, the axle box and the side sill are coupled to each other in such a manner that a tip end portion of an axle beam projecting integrally from the axle box is elastically coupled to an attaching portion formed integrally with the side sill.